jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor/Operation Genesis
This small pack hunter is the most intelligent predator of Jurassic Park. They exhibit high levels of aggression towards humans in their environment. They hunt in packs but tend only to attack large prey if they have superior numbers. Armed with needle sharp teeth and wicked hooked claws, these small predators must be treated with extreme caution. Development Velociraptors are grey with black spots. This design is inspired by the female Raptor in . This coloration is quite similar to their appearance in Jurassic Park, where all the dinosaurs are female. Despite the fact that these Velociraptor''s are listed at 3 metres in length, the fact that their fossils can be excavated in the Flaming Cliffs formation indicates that they are ''V. mongoliensis. which was only 1.80 metres long. In reality, the dinosaurs in the game are closer to the size of Deinonychus. Behavior Velociraptor hunts in packs. So if you plan on getting a Velociraptor you will need more than 1 to get it happy. Raptors (like in cohere with Dilophosaurus) typically range in groups of two-six, if one or more subordinates are placed within the group, a new leader will take supremacy and the de facto leader leaves their pack. The food it will prefer to hunt is cows. But hunting cows will sometimes put their health down because it will jump on the cow, bringing it down while falling off. This can sometimes hurt the animal. So preferably feed it goats for minimum damage done to the animal. The raptors are fairly the most sublime types of dinosaurs in the game, keeping mind on their sociality. They are also the most constitutional. Upon with most theropods they can coexists with other theorpods that can be twice their own size or even their height such as Dilophosaurus, Albertosaurus, and even a cannibalistic Ceratosaurus. Interestingly enough, raptors show much respect towards their saurian neighbours, which goes to them even working together to bring down bigger animals or sharing food to a lonely by stander. However in terms with the large carnivores like Tyrannosaurus, raptors are more than aware of their place in pecking order, and will flee at first glance of a large venturing predator. It would take six to kill the giant carnivore. However this only applies if Velociraptor's behavior is modded; when hunting their prey such as hadrosaurs, it only takes two raptors to bring down a meal. The raptors are known to rampage a lot more often if there are multiple members of a pack and the rampaging one would kill fellow raptors, which could be a reference to the Big One. Hints & Tips They can also climb over fences with ease if the fence is lower than medium or is damaged. It best to not build the raptor's exhibit near deep water, as there will be a glitch which keep the Velociraptor in suspended animation if trending to far into deep water causing the animal to grow hungry and basically die. It be best suited to create or build the dinosaur's enclousure near a lake, pond or river. Velociraptors are very social creatures. They can coexist with most of the games other theropods, and have no mind of them living with them, so go on and give it a try? (just remember not to put too many) Velociraptors live in groups up to two-six (similar with other pack hunting dinosaurs in the game), which immediately makes the first born leader. A crown with appear in its icon, and as leader it will move slower than its pack mates. If more members are added within a pack the original leader will be kicked out and a new leader will take the role, so if you want to have a functional raptor pack make sure to only breed up to six. A common glitch, but a savior to most large prey is that if you pause the game a few times while a Velociraptor is on their victim, this abrupt hault will cause raptors to fall off their early, lowering the chances of a successful kill, and temporarily saving your herbivorous dinosaurs. Although keep in mind that with each fall the raptors will self-inflict damage to themselves, so it is best to play these glitch safe, if you want to risk losing any money (it is more appropriate to use on the Site B mode). Kill moves They lunge onto the prey and bite them numerous times. If they attack larger prey, like a Torosaurus, they lunge onto it is and claw it to death, however as doing so they danger their own lives and can eventually perish if their health is faintly low. They take sometime to recover from their fall and at this point are vulnerable to the more protected herbivores. Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Torosaurus and Triceratops can all kill a Raptor with one hit. Dinopedia Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs